1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fixed magnetic disk devices, particularly to a fixed magnetic disk device with a housing for supporting a spindle and an actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Kokai No. 56-169,271 shows a fixed magnetic disk device such as shown in FIG. 4. A spindle 1 is equipped with magnetic disks 2. In the split type housings 3 and 4, the spindle 1 is rotatably supported on the mounting section 5 of the housing 3 to which the other housing 4 is connected and fixed. A mounting section 6 is provided for the actuator (not shown) in the housing 3.
Because fixed magnetic disk devices according to the prior art are made as mentioned above, one can easily install a linear type actuator. However, it is structurally difficult to install a rotary type actuator.